


Light Through The Storm

by TheRubyStorm



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mpreg, Winter storm, and i'm totally okay with that, can't make it in time, cause preggy loki makes me happy, home birth, loki giving birth, semi-graphic birth, so this was more for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRubyStorm/pseuds/TheRubyStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had been completely ecstatic when he had told her that he was pregnant.  Slightly less so when he announced he wanted to have their child at their home...  What they didn't plan on was their first child making her appearance during one the worst snowstorms to hit the area in the past 30 years.</p><p>Nor did either of them expect for labor to go as quickly as it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Through The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this story for a prompt on a Tom Hiddleston fanfiction blog but I've been considering adjusting it to a Loki mpreg fic for a while and finally got around to typing it out. (Took me long enough...)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Hopefully it won't be too long before my next fic... -_-'

“How'd I ever let Loki talk me into this?” Quinn thought to herself as she watched the snowfall outside growing thicker by the minute and texted the midwife for the umpteenth time to see how much longer it would be until she got there.

She had been completely ecstatic when he had told her that he was pregnant. Slightly less so when he announced he wanted to have their child at their home...

It made the most sense she supposed. Considering Loki's history with the world that he currently inhabited, beyond the fact that he was anything but human... The less involved the outside world was involved with this moment, the better. Still, the thought was slightly unnerving. For as long as she could remember, it was always the wife goes into labor, the husband takes her to the hospital, and the next day they'd leave with their new little bundle of joy.

Then again, they weren't married to a Norse god...

So despite her reservations, they agreed on a plan; a midwife who would come to their home and deliver their child, giving him the delivery he wanted and the medical assistance she wanted him to have.

What they didn't plan on was their first child making her appearance during one the worst snowstorms to hit the area in the past 30 years.

Nor did either of them expect for labor to go as quickly as it did.

 

A notification from the cell phone in her pocket rose her spirits, not realizing that her hands were shaking as she opened the text.

**_'On my way but snow really coming down. Really slow going... How's Loki?'_ **

**_'Holding up okay. Contractions around 4 minutes apart.'_ **

**_'Wow. He's really progressing quickly!'_ **

**_'I know. Do you know how much longer it'll take for you to get here?'_ **

**_'Idk... But I'll be there asap. Keep me posted.'_ **

**_'Will do.'_** she typed, letting out a breath as she pressed 'Send.'

 

“God, let her get here in time...” she sighed.

“You alright?” she heard Loki ask as he placed his hands on her shoulders, relaxing slightly at his touch.

“I should be asking you that question.” she said as she turned to look at him with an attempt at a reassuring smile.

“Anything from Hannah?”

“She's in route but the weather's really holding her up. I've been texting her updates for now. Loki...what are we going to do if she doesn't get here in time?”

“Try not to worry too much.” he replied as he placed a kiss atop her head. “This may be your first child, but it isn't mine. We'll just...” He stopped mid-sentence as he moved to lean against the wall, letting out a low moan as he rocked his hips back and forth.

“Quinn...” he whimpered. “Hand...Back...Please...”

Realizing what he was wanting, she let her hands come to rest on the small of his back and pressed down hard, letting herself smile at the sound of relief that followed. It hurt her to see him in this much pain and unable to take it away; if this was what it took to give him some relief, she'd do it for as long as she needed to.

“How long was that since the last one?” she asked.

“About 3 minutes I think.”

“Oh god...”

“Hey, we're going to be okay. Trust me, we can handle this.”

“Okay.” she managed a smile for him as she accepted his request for a kiss. “I just wish I had your confidence.”

 

 

But nearly an hour later, that confidence was starting to fade away. From what she assumed was his frost giant lineage, things were progressing very quickly, leading Loki into transition very quickly. Quickly tiring of lying in bed, he had taken to pacing the length of the room, stopping only to rock back and forth during contractions. Until finally, he settled for bracing himself in the bedroom doorway, dropping down into a squat and nearly roaring through contractions as they'd hit their peak.

Quinn, meanwhile, did everything that made sense to her to do; letting him hold onto her when he tired of holding the door frame, taking on his full weight as the pain pulled him downward, whispering how good he was doing and how proud she was of him while trying not to let on how scared she really was.

And then the signal she was hoping for...a vibrating phone signaling a text from the midwife.

 

Quickly, she pulled the phone from her pocket with her free hand, only to have hope come crashing down when she read Hannah's message:

**_'Hit roadblock. Police not letting anyone pass... Working on plan to get through to you. How close are we?'_ **

She checked the time on her phone as she felt his fingers grab tightly to her shirt. Another contraction, but he was now oddly quiet.

**_'A minute apart now.'_ **

**_'Oh lord... Just do what you can to make him comfortable. Will get someone to you as soon as I can.'_ **

**_'Ok. Just please hurry.'_ **

 

“Is she on...on her way?” Loki panted after a moment, the pain from the latest contraction starting to fade away.

“She's coming Loki.” she replied, not willing to let him know yet. “Just hang on a little longer...”

He grimaced as he straightened back up. “Because I don't think this baby's going to wait that long...”

At that reply, she could slowly feel the color start to drain from her face. “No. You can't... You can't have the baby yet...”

“I-I've been pushing for the past few contractions...She's right there; I can feel it..”

“No...” she breathed as the realization of what he was asking of her slowly kicked in. This was more than she had signed up for when she agreed to this. She had only recently become okay with the idea of having their child here; but to now have to deliver it... “Loki, I can't. I can't do this. I can't help you deliver this baby..."

“Yes you can. You've been reading those Midgardian pregnancy books just as much as I have and besides, all you have to do is help catch...”

“But...”

“Quinn please...” he pleaded as he looked at her. “If I have to do this without you, I will. I'd just rather not go at it alone.”

She started to protest, but seeing the slightest trace of fear in his eyes, she knew she couldn't leave him to this by himself. “Okay. What do I need to do?”

 

* * *

 

 

Moments later, Quinn quickly hurried through the house to grab the few things he had said they'd need; towels, blankets, a bulb syringe the midwife said to purchase for 'just in case.' In the rush, she only briefly noticed the lights flicker out; only to come on a moment later to her great relief. Glancing towards the window, all she could make out was the thickening snowfall against the black sky and was suddenly thankful that the power hadn't stayed out. Lord knows what she would have done if they had to do this by candlelight...

Heading back toward their bedroom, she found him where she had left him in the doorway; his damp nightshirt discarded a few feet away, his face intense and teeth grit as he worked to bring their child into the world. After a few moments, he let himself relax against the door frame, taking a few deep breaths while trying to build his energy for the next contraction. Taking advantage of the few moments of calm, she hurried past him to prepare a cold cloth and gently placed it against his forehead.

 

Feeling the cool sensation, Loki opened his eyes and smiled. “Is it too late to ask for that epidural you told me about?” he joked as his hands rubbed his mound of a belly, lower than she had ever seen it as the moment of birth drew closer.

Tenderly, she left a lingering kiss on his lips. “I think so...” Placing her hands next to his, she smiled. “We're about to be parents...”

“I know... Isn't it incredible?”

“I think I'm still nervous about this though...” she admitted with a hard swallow.

“We're going to be okay. I know you can handle...hgnnhh....” Taking a few sharp breaths, he grabbed back hold of the door frame as she felt the muscles go completely hard under her touch.

“Contraction?”

He gave a quick nod. “It's coming...” he managed to say before dropping back down as he gave into the urge to push while Quinn took her position at his feet, bracing herself for the moment that was about to change their lives forever.

 

For the next several minutes, the two of them remained in the bedroom doorway, Loki working his way through each contraction while Quinn did her best to support him in anyway she could; be it water for his parched throat or her shoulder when it became difficult for him to stay upright until finally, he had seemed to reach his limit.

“Legs tired...” he breathed at the end of the latest contraction, making no attempt to let go of her shoulders. “Need to sit down...”

“Right. Chair... Need to find a chair...” she said to herself, trying to think of which one she should get.

“I've got it...” he mumbled as with a wave of his wrist, a small stool materialized next to them which she recognized as a birthing stool from one of the pregnancy books. Once she'd moved it to where he wanted, she quickly helped him to sit down.

“Much better...” he sighed, leaning back against the wall as he took a few deep breaths.

“I forget sometimes that you can do that.” she chuckled.

“Well I try not to make a habit of it.” he joked back. “You know, when I had Sleipnir, I swore I wouldn't do this again.”

“To be fair though, you do have less sets of legs to deal with this time.”

“Thank Valhalla for that... Mmmm...” he moaned, his breathing getting more rapid as he reached for her hands. “She's coming... Right there... Have to push...”

 

She knew he'd said the baby was close to being born; she just didn't realize how truly close they were until a large teardrop of dark hair made its appearance a few pushes later. She could feel the lump catch in her throat and through the start of tears, she let out a laugh.

“She's got a head-full of hair and it's just like yours...” she grinned, her voice thick with emotion as her fingers brushed against the tiny scalp.

“Good. I don't know what we would have done if she'd been bald...” he smirked before coming back with another hard push; only to stop moments later with a shriek.

“Quinn!” he nearly screamed as he struggled to pant for all it was worth.

“It's okay Loki. Keep breathing. Her head's starting to crown.”

“You don't...think I...realize that?!” he snapped between pants.

Had he not looked like he was ready to kill her, she would have allowed herself a chuckle. “It's coming. Just blow nice and easy.” she encouraged, breathing along with him as more would appear with each pant; eyes, nose and lips showing themselves until with a gasp, the rest of the baby's head emerged into her hands.

 

“Oh thank god...” he moaned at the release of pressure and let himself lean back to catch his breath. Quinn, on the other hand, could only watch in amazement. She had thought about this moment ever since Loki had shown her those lines on the pregnancy test; what would run through her head when she saw their child for the first time. The child that she had thought would be an impossibility for her until she met Loki. And now it was finally happening. This baby, this person that she had only thought of meeting for the past eight months was minutes away from being born and the emotions were racing through her head like wildfire; not just a sense of protection for their child, but love for the man who was going through this for them. Unashamedly, she wiped away the moisture growing in her eyes with the back of her hand.

“Quinn... Cord... Check for the cord.” Loki's breathless voice brought her back to the present, reminding her that there was still more to be done. Taking a finger, she gently ran it around its neck and quickly satisfied herself that there was none.

“No cord around the neck.” she said with a breath of relief.

“Good...Just have to wait for shoulders...” he mumbled, his eyes closed as his breathing started to even out. Propping up on her knees, she leaned over to gently give him a kiss.

"What was that for?”

“I'm just so proud of you...” she whispered. “You're absolutely amazing for doing this.”

He smiled tiredly. “You're having the next one though...”

“I'll see what I can do.” she replied before seeing the grimace return to his face and all at once, he's gone again; giving another hard push as the baby rotates to make room for the shoulders.

“That's it. Just a little more.” she said, the tears now flowing freely down her cheeks until with one last push, the shoulders come free. Then everything seems to happen all at once, both pairs of hands reaching for the tiny form as arms and legs emerge and she's quickly pulled up to her father's chest.

 

“Oh my god! She's here. She's really here...” she choked out as she stared at the squirming newborn who quickly decided that she didn't like being brought out into the cold world and gave a loud cry of protest.

“Hello sweetheart. Yes, I know that was terrible of us to do that...” he cooed, completely enamored with his new daughter as towels were quickly brought to keep her warm. Pain already forgotten, he was quickly studying every feature of her face and amazed how much she already looked like Quinn with her dark hair and button nose.

“She's...she's beautiful...” she breathed and looking up at Loki's exhausted face, he was absolutely beaming.

“Well why wouldn't she? She looks just like you...” he smiled, kissing her lips before moving to kiss the top of his daughter's head.

“Kari...” He said suddenly.

“What?”

“I thought we might call her Kari. Let her hold on to some of her heritage without being too over the top.”

“It's perfect.” she sniffled as she beamed up at him. “I love you so much...”

“I love you too...” he smiled, letting his lips lock with hers again.

 

“Quinn? Loki?” came Hannah's voice as she stepped inside, interrupting the moment.

Glancing over at her phone, only now did she see the several text messages and missed calls.

Poor girl must have been worried sick...

“You're too late.” Quinn called downstairs; surely she could hear the baby crying by now.

They could hear footsteps hurrying up the stairs and when Hannah stepped into the room, she broke out in a wide grin at the sight of the three of them.

“Well I can see you really didn't need me for anything.” she said before busying herself with finishing with the rest of the delivery, handling the afterbirth and taking the newborn from Loki so she could be cleaned and weighed while Quinn helped Loki to his feet so he could clean up as well.

“I'm so sorry I didn't make it sooner.” Hannah apologized later once Loki was settled in their large bed, Quinn sitting next to him as she rested her head on his shoulder .

“With the way it's been snowing, there was no way...”

“It's alright. I was in good hands.” Loki grinned at Quinn who rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed.

“Maybe so. Just don't ask me to do it again.”

Hannah let out a laugh. “Fair enough. It's incredible though...”

“What is?”

“Well I was making my way to your house, and the lights are out to the whole neighborhood...except yours.”

“Really? You're kidding!” Quinn asked, surprised. “I mean, the power did go out, but it was only for a few moments. Must be really snowing out there.”

Hannah shrugged. “It starting to let up some. But I could see which house was yours before I even got close. It's almost like she was lighting the way.” Hannah joked playfully as she finished wrapping the newborn and laying her in her father's arms.

“Somehow I have a feeling my brother had something to with our 'guiding light'. But I'll go with the idea that it was her.” Loki whispered with a smile as he looked down at his new daughter cradled in his arms. Finally swaddled, her cries had calmed and was currently trying to focus on the two smiling faces of her parents.

“Hello...you're so beautiful...” he whispered as he gently rocked her in his arms, feeling Quinn snuggling closer to him. She was so...so...absolutely perfect; she really was a light, the light in his life...

_They both were..._

 

**-The End-**


End file.
